Ninjago Oneshot Collection (Fluff, Action, Drama, ect)
by EnergyBlastNinjaWriter
Summary: (REQUESTS OPEN) Just a collection of oneshots that I'm starting, in which you can request topics! Rules are stated in first author's note. (LATEST: Please Don't Cry *Lloyd X Harumi*)
1. AN and Rules

**Hey guys, EB here!**

 **And what I am starting today is very different than what I am used to, but I'm willing to try something different and new. This new story will be a collection of oneshots that you, my beloved readers, can help out with!**

 **Just let me know in the reviews what kind of oneshot you would like, and I will try to get it out as soon as possible! Just know that I will not be able to take every request I get.**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **Nothing over a T rating.**

 **If you want fluff, it has to be boy x girl. My reason for this is because I don't feel comfortable writing boy x boy or girl x girl stories. Sorry, but my word stands firm.**

 **Other than that, request what you want! If you want fluff, you've got it! You want a fight scene between Lil' Nelson and the Postman? You've got it!**

 **I will be posting these oneshots both on and Wattpad, so don't worry if you make requests there instead of here. I will take requests from both websites.**

 **With all that being said, make sure to leave suggestions or requests for oneshots, and I'll see you guys in the next one ;)**

 **~EB**


	2. Lloyd Has Grown Up (Lloyd X Harumi)

**So, this oneshot was requested by both TheJediLover and Blueberry Bird. Neither request was anything specific, so I just whipped something up based on Episode 75 and 76. And don't worry about requesting more Llorumi in the future! I don't mind doing the same ship more than once, especially this one, since it's so freakin adorable. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

(Lloyd's POV)

"Presenting the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago, and their daughter, the Jade Princess, Princess Harumi!" Hutchins' voice echoed throughout the throne room, and my reflexes told me to bow in respect to this royal family. I noticed the other guys do the same, but I had to give Nya a little nudge as a reminder.

She'll come around eventually.

"It is an honor to finally be meeting you," the Empress speaks softly, with a wide, kind smile across her face. "Your heroics have not gone unnoticed."

"Especially since you six became just about the most popular celebrities in Ninjago," the Emperor chuckled. "That was a riot."

I smile in return, bowing once again in respect. "The honor is all ours, your majesty."

"I have heard much about you six," Princess Harumi begins, and I can tell she is both very interested in the way of the ninja as well as very curious. But what really gets to me is her voice. It is smooth and silky, not to mention very pleasant to listen to. I bet she would be a really good reader for one of Cyrus Borg's audio books.

The Princess then gets up out of her seat and walks down the steps toward us. She stops at Kai, and extends a hand. "Kai, the Master of Fire. I have heard much of your straightforward actions with little consideration. It can be reckless, but often effective, as you can get some things done in time that others can not."

Kai has a smug grin on his face, looking at me with one of his "see? Someone-finally-gets-me" looks. Just when you think his ego cannot get any more inflated.

The Princess has now moved on to Cole. "Cole, the Master of Earth. The original leader of the ninja team before Lloyd, and known to always have a strong plan."

Then Jay. "Jay, Master of Lightning. The lighthearted and carefree member of the team, but yet very skillful in battle."

Then Zane. "Zane, Master of Ice. The Nindroid who has a cool and calculating mind, always known for taking much consideration before action."

"And Nya, Master of Water. The only female ninja, but one of the strongest and most skillful. A kind of skill that I often envy."

This comment seems to have softened Nya up a little bit, maybe enough to accept the Royal Family for what it is. Maybe...

And then there's me. She looks into my green eyes for a moment, allowing me to glimpse into her ocean blue ones. Her entire look tells me that she is a kind, trustworthy soul. I guess I can just...tell. It's a Master thing. For some reason, I feel a tinge of sadness as the Princess pulls away her gaze.

"And finally Lloyd, the Green and formerly Golden Ninja. The leader of the team, and Chosen One to maintain the balance between good and evil in Ninjago. I can assure you that I know how it feels to have that kind of responsibility placed on your shoulders."

I nod with a light smile, and I find that I hate to see this girl sad. I have just met her a few minutes ago, and I'm already feeling for her. Maybe that's a Master thing, too.

After a few statements between us and the Royal Family, the Princess asks a heavy question.

"The masks must never be reunited. We can't let the Sons of Garmadon get their hands on any more of them. Help us protect the Mask of Deception." She looks into my eyes once again, and I do the same to her. "Please..."

I nod my head faster than I ever thought I could, and assure her, "You have our help, Princess. I assure you, we will make sure they don't pull though with this."

I feel a few sets of eyes on me, more specifically, my team. I can only wonder what they're thinking right now.

"Great!" The Princess speaks joyfully. "Then Mr. Hutchins can show you six around the palace so you can get settled in."

"And you are invited to stay here in the palace for as long as you'd like," the Emperor adds. "We have a large addition of cake in the eating hall, as we know you all will enjoy it."

Just as I expect Cole to be bouncing off the walls, he says something earthshattering that probably causes time to stop completely. "Uh, no thanks. I'm taking a break from sweets. My body is a temple."

Jay stands there with his jaw dropped, and the rest of us just look confused or unable to react. Either way, Cole looks just as disturbed.

"What?"

Later, as Hutchins is showing us the palace, he leads us to a single display case, and I recognize the item inside. It looks a lot like the Mask of Vengeance that the Sons of Garmadon stole two days ago, but orange and the face looks a bit more crazy.

This must be the Mask of Deception.

Hutchins confirms my hypothesis as he rants on about the artifact, and Kai keeps persisting with questions about why the palace is called the Palace of Secrets.

Let it go, Kai.

Suddenly, I hear a loud thump from a nearby room, and I look to Hutchins for an explanation. But he continues talking as if nothing happened, and the team seems to be completely oblivious as to what happened as well.

Rather than interrupt Hutchins' speech, I decide to investigate on my own. I make my way over to the room slowly, and peek my head through the doorway. There, only a few feet away, is Princess Harumi sat at a mirror, removing her facepaint.

For some reason, I can't help but keep my eyes focused on her, and it is no that I realize just how beautiful she looks without makeup or anything. Just being herself.

But this is wrong.

Sure, there is no way I would have known that the Princess was in here, but I should have walked away as soon as I saw her in there. But it's too late.

She sees me through the reflection in the mirror, and let's out a gasp as she hides her face from view.

I stumble back out of the room, immediately hating myself for making things so uncomfortable between us. Besides, she's royalty, and I'm not. I should just face the fact that I guy like me could never wind up with a girl like Princess Harumi.

Harumi..

What a beautiful name for a beautiful Princess. Thinking back to all of that studying Mom had me do a few years back, I remember coming across that name before. I'm pretty sure it meant something like "spring beauty".

Her name really does fit.

"Everything alright, Master Lloyd?" Hutchins speaks, interrupting my thoughts and springing me back to reality. "You seem distant."

"Yeah, sorry," I rub the back of my neck.

As Hutchins leaves, Cole approaches me. "Dude, how obvious can you be?"

I raise a brow, but I know exactly what he means. "What?"

"Dude! You have a thing for the Princess! Don't deny it!"

"Shhh!' I raise a finger to my lips, begging the Master of Earth to be quiet. "Keep your voice down."

Cole still seem very giddy. "I bet you're gonna end up being the first on the team to get married, ya know that? It would be so ironic! You know, especially seeing as you used to the girls."

I groan, "Cole, that was when I was, like, 8 years old. I've grown up a lot since then."

"Clearly!" Cole chuckles. "Dude, if you really like her, you have to prove it to her!"

"How much experience do you have with relationships?" I ask.

Cole shrugs. "I dunno, I mean, I've been on several dates. I'm not saying they were fails, but they didn't really get me into a relationship. But I did get a lot of girls obsessing over me pretty easily. I guess I just never found the one." He pats me on the back. "But you, my friend, have found the one! That perfect girl that you'll have your whole happily-ever-after with. Princess Harumi is your Cinderella!"

"A bit much?"

"Nope! Seriously, man, you gotta do something."

I glance across the room to notice Harumi leaving her room and walking down the hallway. Maybe there is still a chance that a Princess could fall head over heels for a ninja. Maybe I could finally have that happily-ever-after...

 **Make sure to leave requests and thoughts in the reviews!**

 **~EB**


	3. The Case of the Busted Dummies

**Okay, so this is a more specific request by my good friend SpitfirewaterNinja (go check out her stuff, she's a great writer) Also, this fic takes place during early Season 1, right after Lloyd moves in with the ninja. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jay was in a bad mood.

Scratch that, he was in a _rotton_ mood. All day long, he had been complaining about how someone was always busting up his training dummies, and leaving the deactivated contraptions just lying around on the floors of the _Bounty._

As soon as Jay pushed past the wooden doors into the dining room for dinner, Cole felt an urge to get up and leave before Jay went overboard with this "investigation".

"Alright, I'm gonna say this once, and only once!" Jay shouted with a stoic expression, holding a long baton in his hand. He slammed his fist into the table, causing Lloyd to jump a little. Even Zane seemed a bit worried. "WHO. BROKE. MY. DUMMY?" He began flailing his arms around, showing the group one of the busted up robots.

Kai rested his feet on the table, slouching in his chair. "Sheesh, Jay. Take a chill pill, dude."

Jay only became even more enraged, and Cole could swear that he saw Jay's eye twitch. The Lightning Ninja stormed over to Kai, grabbing his head so that the two ninja saw eye to eye. "How am I supposed to _relax_ when I keep finding my training dummies in pieces all over the floor? It took me _five months_ to create the original design for these things! FIVE FREAKIN MONTHS!"

"I believe that Kai is right on this one Jay," Zane began speaking calmly, pointing to the sky as he continued cooly, "Getting worked up about it will not solve your problem. If you want to really find out who is behind all of this, then you may as well begin conducting a thorough investigation based on facts and data recorded through interrogation and piecing together clues."

Jay blinked for a moment before shaking his head wildly. "None of that made sense, Zane. Now, let me think..." He rested his hand on his chin for a moment. "Hmmm. Ooh! I know! I can conduct an investigation based on facts and data recorded through interrogation and piecing together clues! Haha! I'm so glad I thought of that, right Zane?"

Zane squinted hard as his mouth folded into a frown. "Oh yes. Whatever would we do without your brilliant mind?" He rolled his eyes, to which he got in response several dropped jaws from the others.

Lloyd chuckled, "Did Zane actually just _roll his eyes_?"

"Well," Jay began, his entire composure changed. "I'm off to conduct an investigation! Anyone wanna be my faithful sidekick partner?"

He earned a few groans, and several shook heads. Jay shrugged it off and let out a light "hmmm" as he grabbed Nya's arm, pulling her out of the room. "Oh, really? Thanks, Nya! I knew I could count on you!"

"Hey- Jay!" Nya exclaimed after accidently bumping her head into the fridge.

"Adventure is out there!" Jay exclaimed, running out to the deck of the ship, dragging Nya along behind him.

After an awkward pause in the room, Lloyd spoke, "Who's gonna tie him down first?"

On the deck, Jay was srambling around with a magnifying glass, searching for clues, much to Nya's irritation. "Okay Nya, let's start looking around because I know we'll find some clues somewhere."

Nya rested her weight against the balcony of the ship, folding her arms against her chest. "Jay, why do you always pull me into these kind of things? Why not Kai? Or even Zane? You guys are brothers, right?"

Jay stopped for a moment, his heart racing. This was the perfect time to tell her how he felt about her. To finally admit his feelings for this girl.

But he backed out, much to his self-annoyance.

"Uh, yeah," he began, putting on a fake grin as he scratched the back of his neck. "But you're my friend, too, and uh..." He shifted uncomfortably. "I enjoy your...company!" He almost spat out the last word as fast as lightning, and immediately regretted saying it as Nya's expression didn't change.

But then she broke into one of her beautiful smiles that Jay loved so much, and she let out a light giggle, causing Jay's heart to flutter. "Aw, I enjoy your company too, Jay. In this short amount of time we've known each other, I've been really glad to have gotten to know you. You're a great friend." She then gave him a hug, which caused Jay's eyes to widen before he slowly hugged her back.

After a moment, Nya pulled away, shifting uncomfortably. "Uh, anyway..."

Jay let out a light chuckle. "Yeah..."

"We'd better get back into the 'investigation', huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for reminding me, uh..." Jay looked around, and his eye caught something lying on the deck, near the wreckage of one of his training dummies.

He walked over to it, picking up the small teacup in his hand. "What do we have here...Quick! Nya! Who in this house drinks tea excessively?"

"Sensei," Nya responded instantly. "That guy is obsessed with the stuff. But why would he destroy your inventions? Doesn't sound like something the 'Great and Wise Sensei Wu' would do."

"Maybe to teach us a lesson!" Jay groaned. "He did start getting a bit ticked when I would leave some of my equipment out. But I never left it on the floor..."

"Anyone else drink tea on this giant flying pirate ship?" Nya questioned, resting a hand on her hip, tapping her foot lightly against the wooden deck.

"Well, Zane likes to drink it every so often, but he doesn't seem like one to destroy machines, much lest leave teacups lying around. Zane has the best manners I've ever seen, I tell ya." He rested a hand on his chin. "Hmm, Kai hates tea, Cole doesn't drink it anymore, not since he was, like, 12...Sensei tried getting Lloyd to try tea, but the kid hates the stuff too."

Suddenly, a loud THUMP came from one of the closets, and Jay and Nya rushed over to it. The sound continued repeatedly, and Nya hesitated for a moment before opening the door.

A loud gasp came from Jay and Nya as they witnessed none other than Zane's falcon fluttering around, tugging at one of Jay's already busted training dummies.

Jay looked from the destroyed machine to the falcon, and then back to the machine again. "Y-you..."

Nya held Jay back, hoping that he would calm down. "Jay..."

"AH! STUPID BIRD!"

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! I put in some Jaya just cuz it was near impossible to have Jay and Nya working together alone without SOME kind of fluff involved. Please offer some more requests in the reviews!**

 **~EB**


	4. The Ninja Get Hangry

**Alright, so this fic was requested by my internet writing bestie Rainbowaly03. It will have some inside jokes or references that may confuse you, so don't worry about that. Rain asked for it xD. Hope you enjoy! Also, this fic takes place after Episode 74, but long before Episode 75.**

* * *

"Take this!" Jay exclaimed as he ignited lightning in his hand, firing it at Kai, who narrowly dodged it before landing Jay straight in the chest with a fireball. "Hey!"

Kai snickered, removing his ninja hood. "You were trying to do the exact sane thing to me, Bluejay. I don't wanna hear it."

"In battle, your enemies won't care whether or not everything is 'fair.''" Lloyd added, sheathing away his katana.

"Well, I'm hungry, and anything beats sitting around here training. I say we get NFC!" Jay exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. "I have a huge chicken craving!"

"Jay, we've gone out to eat way too many times," Lloyd groaned. "We need to actually spend a meal or two at home for once. Just like the good old days. Y'know? Like before we became famous and had enough money to eat out for every single meal a day?"

"For instance," Zane added, "When we were training Lloyd for the Final Battle, and we had go get jobs to pay the rent."

"Don't even mention that ever again," Kai facepalmed with a long groan, memories flooding his mind of those days when he would go be the human piñata at birthday parties. He hated that job...

"Lloyd and Zane are right, Jay," Cole chuckled. "There's bound to be something in the fridge." He started walking to the kitchen, gesturing for the others to follow him.

"I'll be glad to at least enjoy a bag of potato chips," Nya yawned, walking over to a pantry. She opened it, and groaned in desperation as she realized by the empty cabinet that the chips were gone. "Ugh, we're all out!"

Calling from another pantry, Zane added, "We are also out of any cereal. And milk. And deli meat. And yogurt. And vegetables. And fruit. And-"

"-AND EVERYTHING ELSE IN THIS TEMPLE!" Jay finished for him, in full rage mode.

"And who's fault is that for not going grocery shopping last weekend, Jay," Cole shot back, hitting Jay upside the head. "You keep shrugging off your responsibilities!"

"That would be correct," Zane confirmed, going through data records on his interface. "It was, in fact, Jay's turn to get the groceries, but he spent all last week in the living room playing video games!"

"You can't blame a guy for forgetting to get the groceries!" Jay groaned. "Besides, we can't be completely out of food."

"Well..." Nya sighed, pulling out two jars from the fridge. "We have peanut butter," she held up the first one, "and jelly." She held up the other. "But nothing else. Isn't that convenient."

"Actually," Lloyd started, pulling out a fresh load of bread from the bread box. "We still have a whole loaf."

Kai squinted at the wrapped bundle and folded his arms at his chest. "And how is that supposed to feed all of us? How slices of bread are in that loaf?"

Lloyd glanced at the label for a moment before responding, "12."

Jay blinked. "Well, isn't that convenient!"

"No, Jay," Zane corrected. "We still have three more residents in this house. 12 slices of bread is not going to make 9 full sandwiches."

"Yeah, Jay," Nya added. "My parents are still here, and obviously Misako is as well."

"Psh, they probably aren't even hungry," Jay laughed.

"Lloyd, sweetie?" Misako's voice called from the other room. "Can you make Ray, Maya, and I something to eat, please?"

Lloyd felt the urge to sigh or groan, but he was a Master now. He needed to act like it.

"Yes, Mum!" He turned back to the others with slumped shoulders. "Well guys, we'll have to come up with something..." He glanced over at the remaining food and lightly tapped his feet. "We still have some peanut butter, some jelly, and some bread, right? We can think of something."

"Um...Lloyd, are you forgetting?" Kai groaned. "Not enough bread!"

"But we can do it like this," Lloyd started, spreading some of the jelly onto one slice of bread, and then adding peanut butter to the same slice of bread. "Then you just wrap it up like a sandwich like normal, and eat it! You can save an entire slice each that way, and we can even have leftovers."

"Lloyd!" Cole yelled, startling the other ninja as the Earth Ninja stormed over to Lloyd. "Did you just put peanut butter and jelly...together?"

"Uh..." Lloyd wasn't sure how to respond. "Yeah?"

"You can't put them together! Heaven forbid on the same slice! The inhumanity!" Cole gritted his teeth, totally freaking out.

"We'd all better back away slowly before he goes all Earth Punch on us again!" Jay covered his face in his hands, stumbling backward.

After a few moments of nothing happening, Kai broke the silence. "You know, PB&J is fine together. That's kind of the point of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Did you seriously just say that, Airhead?" Cole groaned. "You take that back!"

Kai smirked smugly. "Oh yeah, I said it. And for your information, peanut butter by itself sucks!"

Cole gasped. "How dare you!"

"Jelly is better!"

"Peanut butter is better!"

"Jelly!"

"Peanut butter!"

"Ahhhh!" Kai groaned, his face red. Much like the jelly...

"You know, sometimes I feel like jelly has some kind of...feel to it, y'know?" Nya spoke out of the blue. "Kind of like a...jelly feeling. Like that moment when your friend gets a better grade on a test than you, or when your friend out-darks and out-writes you with a superior fanfiction!"

The guys all stared at Nya with wide eyes, and Zane made a mental note to Pixal to make sure he repaired the fourth wall later.

"Putting aside whatever that was," Jay lightly chuckled. "Why don't we just give the parents all of the food, and we can just go without? Besides, it's not like Lloyd would let us eat out anyway." He flipped out his phone, probably opening his Chirper app.

"Hey!' Lloyd muttered crossly, folding his arms against his chest as he frowned. "Would Wu have let you eat out everyday?"

"No, but that doesn't mean we never got away with him not knowing about it," Kai snickered. "I don't think Wu even knew half of the times we decided to eat out."

"Well, Lloyd, you technically already made a sandwich, so you may as well eat it," Nya pointed out, sitting on the table.

"Uh, no thanks," Lloyd shook his head several times, pushing the plate away. "I've had...bad experiences with peanut butter."

"At Darkley's?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. Let's just say, Brad and some of the other guys decided to coat my entire room in the stuff, and pranked me by causing a bucket of peanut butter to fall on my head when I opened my door." Lloyd shuddered.

"Interesting information..." Jay snickered, rubbing his hands together. "Very interesting..." He grabbed the jar of peanut butter in his hand.

"No, Jay, no! You wouldn't-" Lloyd was cut off as Jay spread a huge handful of peanut butter into the Green Ninja's face, followed by two more handfulls.

"Jay!" Lloyd groaned, as he pondered how long it would take to get his skin back to it's un-sticky state. "I hate peanut butter!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and an all too familiar man dressed in a brown gi strutted in, holding several white bags. The amazing smell of fried poultry filled the air.

Dareth smirked, holding up the bags. "Alright kids! Who wants fried chicken?"

"You went to NFC?" Jay exclaimed with large wide eyes. "Thank you so much! So much better than sandwiches!"

"Hey, I thought we weren't going to eat out today," Lloyd pointed out.

"Hey, you said we couldn't eat out." Kai laughed. "Dareth brought us the food, so there is no eating out."

"I trust that logic," Cole muttered between chews as he already was indulging in a large piece.

Lloyd shrugged. "Eh, whatever."

"Y'know," Nya sighed. "I think we all learned a valuable lesson today."

"What?" Lloyd asked. "That you should never tell Jay anything?"

"No!" Nya exclaimed. "That peanut butter sucks!"

Cole stood up. "Why you little-"

* * *

 **Well...um...I'm not sure what to say...**

 **Um...**

 **Yeah, this is one of the more...advanced requests, for sure. But that's not to say I didn't enjoy writing this! Thanks for the bizarre, yet fun request, Rainbowaly03!**

 **Also, thanks for you guys' amazing feedback and requests!**

 **And please:**

 **SHARE ANY REQUESTS FOR ONESHOTS YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE REVIEWS!**

 **Until the next oneshot,**

 **~EB**


	5. Please Don't Cry (Lloyd X Harumi)

**Alright, this is my ship Llorumi again for y'all xD This was requested by Blueberry Bird. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Everything hurts._

That's all that Harumi could think to herself as she sat in the cold of the night. She pressed her back to the side of the _Destiny's Bounty_ and hugged her knees tightly, burying her head in her hands. Tears threatened to fall, but Harumi managed to hold them back, no matter how much it _hurt._ She couldn't risk the ninja hearing her. After all, she _was_ supposed to be asleep by now.

But after all of the _hurt_ she had gone through these past few days, Harumi just couldn't keep her eyes closed. She was too worried, too _scared._

Too hurt.

She had lost her first set of parents when she was a child, but she was still old enough to remember her mother's shining face and her father's wide grin whenever he'd come home from a long day of work. After losing them, she had hoped that would be the only loss she'd experience from then on.

But she was wrong. Just a few days before, the Royal Palace - her _home_ \- was destroyed by the Sons of Garmadon, and she had lost not only her second set of parents, but also Hutchins.

She was almost completely, and utterly alone. And it _hurt._

Suddenly, she heard footsteps onboard the _Bounty,_ and Harumi quickly hid behind one of the thrusters on the ground. She desperately hoped that the person wouldn't come down from the deck of the ship.

After a few minutes, Harumi noticed that the person was still not gone, and her curiosity got the best of her. She sneaked up to the deck and peeked over the railing, hoping to get a glimpse of who was outside with her. Her eyes scanned the deck, before seeing the person sitting alone on one of the dragon heads at the front of the _Bounty._

 _Lloyd._

Harumi watched him let out a sigh as he looked out at the stars, his head rested on his hands. His blonde hair blew lightly in the cool wind, as did his belt.

"Can't sleep?" He spoke quickly, startling Harumi. She fell forward and fell to the deck of the ship face first.

Lloyd turned around to face the girl, a light chuckle passing through his lips. "Need some help there, Rumi? Or are you just finding something interesting about the deck?"

Rumi blushed wildly, standing up and brushing off her clothes. "No, it's just..." She found herself playing with a strand of her snow white hair. "You startled me."

"Me?" Lloyd smiled. "You're the one who surprised me, Rumi. What in the _world_ are you doing out here so late at night? Especially in such light clothing?" Harumi took this moment to look over his own clothes, which consisted of a gray jacket over his ninja gi.

 _That same jacket..._

 _From that night in the city..._

 _Before the palace was attacked..._

Harumi instantly brushed off her thoughts of the palace, trying her best to focus at the matter at hand. In that case, being Lloyd.

"I don't know," Harumi shuffled. "I guess I'm just thinking."

"Oh?" Lloyd asked, his smile still very much noticeable. "Have a seat." He patted the other dragon head, and she took the seat with a gratifying smile. "Tell me what's up."

Harumi nervously hid her face from view. "It's not anything to worry about, you know? Just all of this fast-paced action lately really tires a girl out, right?" She gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm fine."

She immediately regretted saying that. She had just lied to Lloyd, straight to his face. It gave her a deep pit in her stomach and several more threatening tears. Why couldn't she just trust him? He would surely have done the same for her...

"Oh..." Lloyd sounded uncertain, but respected her words. "Alright. I'm glad you're-"

"No!" She cut him off rather sharply, and even Lloyd slightly winced under her volume and sudden composure. It was unlike her to yell like this. Once again, she regretted her actions.

"I mean, I'm _not_ okay," Harumi went on, hugging her knees close as she stared off at the sky - anywhere but into Lloyd's eyes. "I...I shouldn't have lied. I just didn't want you to think I was some sappy emotional wreck out here..."

Lloyd's eyes widened as he realized how much Harumi was _hurting._ Honestly, it hurt him almost just as much to see her in such a condition. "Rumi...it's okay."

Harumi slightly shifted under Lloyd's touch as his arm made it's way around her, forcing her to look at him. It wasn't until now that she realized that Lloyd had moved over to the same dragon head perch.

 _Sneaky ninja..._

"Harumi, look at me, you are _not_ some emotional wreck," Lloyd spoke softly, staring into her jade eyes with his emerald ones. "I've seen worse, believe me. Just because you want to cry, doesn't mean you don't have a valid reason to. You've been through a lot these past few days - more than any girl should have to go through."

At this point, Harumi didn't care if she was blushing as red as a tomato under his touch. She just sat there staring into his eyes as he spoke, hearing every word. "But I'm a Princess...I shouldn't cry. I have to be strong."

"For who?" Lloyd asked simply, as if he had seen this conversation coming long before.

"I don't know...my parents? Ninjago?" Harumi sighed, finally breaking eye contact as she stared back at the starry sky. "Maybe I don't even know..."

"Rumi," Lloyd spoke softly once more, but she refused to look back at him, for fear the tears would fall. "Rumi," he repeated, and he still got no reaction from her.

"How did you feel?" Harumi spoke shakingly, her voice threatening to break into sobs. "H-how did you find peace after losing your father? A-and your uncle?"

Now she stared into his eyes once more, and those beautiful green irises that Lloyd nearly melted into brimmed with tears, her mouth letting out shaky breaths as her body shook. "H-how did y-you m-m-move on f-f-f-from the p-p-pain-" her loud, uncontrollable sobs interrupted her sentence, and she lost her entire composure.

She fell into his arms. Normally, she would be flying away to another planet to avoid seeing Lloyd's reaction, but she didn't care. She couldn't _do_ anything but cry.

Lloyd felt _extremely_ inexperienced with girls already, but having a girl cry was one of his greatest fears. He didn't know what the heck to do. Her entire body had collapsed into his arms, her head buried in his arm as tears trickled down her cheeks.

 _Do_ _ **SOMETHING**_ _, idiot,_ Lloyd scolded himself.

After a few more moments, Lloyd's arms slowly embraced her, holding her close and never letting her go until she was okay. That was his new mission.

Correction, _she_ was his new mission.

He had to protect this poor girl from all the terrible people in the world, to keep her safe from harm. He wanted to make sure she never has to cry again. As impossible as that sounds, Lloyd still stuck to his new promise, and he let out a breath of his own that he never knew until now how long he had kept in.

"Shhh," Lloyd whispered softly to the poor girl, wanting desperately to stop those dreaded tears. "It's okay. It's alright."

"It's j-j-just so hard..." Harumi stuttered through sobs, crying into his arm. "It s-s-seems that I can n-n-never have a family...everyone I've e-e-ever loved has been taken away..."

"I know it's rough," Lloyd spoke in a near whisper. "But it'll get better, trust me. Pain is inevitable, but not forever. Sometimes you just have to look around for those in your life who can cure the hurt."

Harumi sniffled, looking up once more into Lloyd's eyes, and the Green Ninja once again almost turned into a pile of mush at the sight of her sorrowful eyes. How the _heck_ did other people calm down a sobbing teenage girl? Did Jay have to do this with Nya a lot? Or maybe the other way around? Lloyd was snapped out of his thoughts as she spoke again between sobs.

"Did y-you ever find y-your cure?"

Lloyd smiled gently. "Yeah, I did." He turned his head to the hallway leading to the bedrooms. "Those guys in there? _They_ were my cure. They helped me get over my loss. They were the family for me when most of mine was gone. And even my mom is hardly home lately, so most of the time, I'm the only Garmadon on this ship. But I've learned over time that our last names don't mean anything here. We're all one big family, that helps eachother when we're down."

Harumi gave a light smile, her tears becoming fewer in number. "It must be nice to have such friends to turn to."

"Oh yeah," Lloyd chuckled, glad to see a smile on her face once more. "They're the best." His expression softened as he looked at her. "I'm here to be that same comfort for you, Rumi."

 _I can be your cure._

Her expression turned softer as she used her free hand to brush the tears off of her face, never removing her eyes from contact with his. "Thank you."

Her words were simple, yet perfect.

After a few moments, Harumi realized that she was still seated _very_ close to Lloyd, and his arm was still wrapped around her. She gave a nervous laugh as she scooted over, although a bit of her missed his touch. "Sorry..."

"I am too," Lloyd chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I...should have respected your personal space," Harumi continued with a sigh. "It was selfish of me to start bawling like a baby all over you..." Both teens felt a bit more warmth rise to their cheeks.

"No, I could tell you needed the comfort," Lloyd assured her. "Don't worry about it."

They stood there for a while, staring into eachother's eyes once more. They weren't sure if it was because of sleep-deprivedness that they never broke eye contact, but they really didn't care.

Everything moved in slow motion as they moved closer together, slower than molasses dripping uphill. They got closer, and closer, and closer...

Both teens' hearts began beating faster than a brick falling from the sky, and it wasn't until the last minute that they pulled away, shocked by what could have happened.

"I..." Harumi started, getting up and slowly backing away.

"Rumi, I'm sorry..." Lloyd sighed, reaching out to her, but she only shook her head with a smile as she walked off towards the bedrooms.

"Goodnight, Lloyd," she whispered sweetly. "Thanks for staying up with me. It was fun." And with that, she disappeared into the hallway.

Lloyd smiled gently, a low sigh coming from within him. "You're welcome, Rumi."

 _That was scary..._

* * *

 **Done! I legit love this ship so much, so I'm glad I have like three more requests for it xD I will be writing other requests first tho, since I don't want to fill this story TOO much with Llorumi fics, hah hah. If I keep it up, I may as well make a Llorumi Oneshot Collection xD**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed, and please leave requests in the reviews!**

 **~EB**


End file.
